You're My Sunshine
by Pikagirl227
Summary: Levy is a new student at Fairy Tail Academy and is right off the bat bullied, but catches the eye of a certain dragon slayer. Everything is a bit off about her; she is clumsy, a crybaby, gets hurt a lot, and her stuffed animal moves! What didn't catch his eye?


**(A/N) Hello my little Pichus and welcome to another story! I found a picture on Pinterest of Gajeel and Levy as little kids and I was like 'Oh my God! I love this picture!' and thus this fanfiction was born. Before I go any further I would like to say that this, if requested, could become a longer story with more chapters. Anyway, enjoy and comments are gladly accepted!**

You're My Sunshine

Gajeel's P.O.V

I sit down at my desk, as usual and stare out the window at the soccer field. Under my desk I'm dribbling the ball in-between my feet, anxious to be out there instead of here. The bell rings, and the group of guys start to become a bit louder as the door opens. Our teacher, Mr. Mocorav, walks into the classroom and looks behind him. He motions for something to follow him, and so it does. A girl not much younger than me walks in slowly, when she noticed everyone staring; her pace quickened causing her to trip and drop the book she had been holding, earning a small laugh from the class. She turned around and grabbed her book quickly, then hides behind our teacher. She looks ever so slightly over his shoulder, then ducks her head back down.

"Boys and girls, this is Levy McGarden," Mr. Mocorav started, "she just transferred from Magnolia Elementary and will be you new classmate. Come on Levy, say hello to everyone and tell us something you're good at. It's alright."

The girl now known as Levy came out from behind Mocorav, bowed and said, "Hello, My name is Levy McGarden. I'm 10 years old and I used to go to Magnolia Elementary School, It's nice to meet you. Something I'm good at is… well… um… nothing, I'm not good at anything" She talked too quietly so I had to strain my ears just to hear her. Now that I can see her, she's a looker I've gotta say. She wears a simple yellow dress that has a white ribbon on the front. Her hair is wild and untamed, tucked away behind a bandanna that she wore. The color of her hair was odd, it was sky blue color, then there is Natsu, the idiot that sits in front of me, he's got pink hair. Levy was smaller than everyone else standing at a mere 4'4' wear as everyone else was about 4'9'. She was childish looking, especially because she held a small cat stuffed animal with wings that looked as if sewn by hand. I looked at her arms and legs which were covered in Band-Aids and bruises. I blinked a few times after seeing them to make sure they were real. Had she been in a fight? Is she being abused at home? Was she that clumsy? It looked as though she was sporting a new cut on her leg from when she tripped. I stared at it for a while, when she caught my gaze she looked down and saw that she was bleeding. She started to panic, pulling off her backpack and pulled out a miniature first aid kit and started to dress her wound.

"I know what she's good at! She's good at being a klutz and getting herself hurt! I mean, look at all those bandages! She looks like a wimp," someone smart enough to hide themselves amongst the sea of heads yelled. I was angry now, very angry in fact. I would have punched that kid if I knew where they were. Levy gathered her things from the floor and stuffed them in her bag, including her stuffed animal. She got up and lowered her head. Her tiny hands clenched into fists and she began to sniffle. Her big, beautiful, brown eyes filled with tears.

"He's right; I can't do anything without messing up or being a klutz. I always get hurt no matter what I do! I'm so clumsy! I don't deserve to be at this academy! I'm not smart, pretty, strong, and mature. I'm just a small, scared, clumsy, stupid kid! The only reason I was transferred was because I got a good grade on some test! I can't use magic like you guys can, I shouldn't be here…" she said. The boy, who insulted her, was being stared at and told off by the people around him. Mr. Mocorav couldn't event believe what he was witnessing. The lunch bell rang suddenly, scaring everyone. Levy ran out the door, tears beginning to trail down her face. Everyone sat there in their seats, dumbfounded about what had just happened.

I was the first to stand up and leave the classroom. Once outside, I sprinted down the hall looking for Levy. I searched the classrooms, the halls, the office, and asked the girls coming out of the bathroom if she was in there. No luck. I headed out to the soccer field after giving up. There she was. Standing in the middle of the empty field with a soccer ball in her hands was Levy. She was still crying, and had dropped her backpack half way to the center of the field where she stood. Her stuffed cat, who she named Pantherlily, was sitting cross-legged on her backpack, staring at her. I was dumbfounded; her toy was sitting cross-legged, on her backpack, staring at her with empathetic eyes. I watched her and Pantherlily from the fence, neither knowing I was there. She eventually stopped crying and started the bounce the ball from one knee to the other. She's pretty good for a girl. Her movements started to become more complex and intriguing. She wasn't good, she was great. She let the ball fall onto the grass then kicked it hard, having it reach all the way to the goal in front of her. I tried so hard not to think about the fact that her skirt had flown up when she kicked. I thought 'strawberries…. Of course they're strawberries.'

I hadn't noticed that Pantherlily had seen me, but when I did he looked pissed. He looked back at Levy, who had collapsed onto her knees crying again, then gave me an angry look that had come-any-closer-and-I'll-kill-you written all over it and sprinted over to her side. Levy must have heard Pantherlily because she had turned her head to him, giving him a small, sad smile that melted my heart. I didn't even notice that my feet had started walking towards her small frame, my hand extended. When I got to her, I let my hand fall onto her head, making both Levy and Pantherlily jump from surprise, causing Levy to cry more. Pantherlily glared at me with a burning hatred that screamed 'back off', but Levy was right there, within arm's reach.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray," I started singing as I pet her head slowly, very carefully sitting down in front of her so I wouldn't have to stand, "there's a chance that, I might love you, so please don't take my sunshine away."

She didn't say anything, silent tears rolled down her cheeks, but she didn't say anything. A moment later, she had hugged me. Her thin arms had wrapped around me, her face was buried in my chest, and she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Thank you…thank you…thank you. Why!? Why is it that every time I get transferred to a new school this happens! I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't be here, I don't have magical powers! Please, someone has to see that I shouldn't be here," she bawled into my chest, Pantherlily crawled into Levy's lap. We sat like that for what felt like forever when I finally said;

"My name is Gajeel Redfox, nice to meet you."

"Levy McGarden, the pleasure is all mine."

The bell rang. We gathered up all her things and headed to class, her hand in his. When we came into the classroom, everyone stopped and stared at us like we were crazy until I said;

"All of you apologize right now before I beat the apologies out of you," A loud murmur moved through the room but everyone had said their apologies.

"Thank you, Gajeel," Levy whispered.

"No problem, Shorty."


End file.
